snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Bradley Wills
{BASICS} Full Name: Bradley Oscar Wills Nickname: Brad - his most popular Age: '''25+ (as of 2075) '''DOB: 12th December POB: Dorset, England Current Place of Residence: London Status: Single.. Heritage: Half and Half Nationality: White British Patronus: Dog {APPEARANCE} Height; 5'8 Hair; Brown Eyes; 'Brown '''Weight: '''12 stone '{SCHOOL} Education: '''Primary school (don't know the name of) before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary '''House: Ravenclaw Year: Graduate Strongest Subjects: Transfiguation, Muggle Studies Weakest Subjects: 'CoMC, Divination '{OWLS:} Astronomy: A Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Herbology: E History of Magic: E Potions: O Transfiguration: O Care of Magical Creatures: A Divination: A Ancient Runes: E {NEWTS:} Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts: E Herbology: O History of Magic: A Potions: O Transfiguration: O {WORK} Occupation: '''Minstry of Magic, Accidents and Castastrophes '''Floor: '''Three '''Job Title: Research and Development. Charms Developer Employment Date: TBA Job Description: Development employees are responsible for the safe and structured expansion of charms known to the Wizarding World. While all advanced planning and administration is carried out in their cubicles, employees are required to practice their charms in the room set aside for them. Upon completion, employees must demonstrate the use of their proposed charm to a panel composed of members from the Experimental Charms Task Force and the Experimental Charms Patent Agency. Employees may, from time to time, receive a description of an unknown and unpatented charm used at the scene of an accidental magic case; it is their responsibility to discover the specifics of the charm and how to consistently cast it. They should work with Spell Researchers in order to assess the spells under consideration. Development employees must have an O grade in NEWT level Charms, and an E grade in NEWT level Transfiguration. They must also have at least 3 other NEWT level subjects. : {FAMILY} Father: Daniel Wills Mother: Lucy Wills (Nee. Black) Sibling(s): One younger sister; Katherine. Fifteen years old. Pets; 'Jasper the Owl and Lucy and Pebbles the Dogs :: ::: '{PERSONALITY} Brad has always been shy in his own way, speaking up when he's passionate about something. He is extreamly loyal to those he loves and will do anything for them, expecially for Katherine. His loyalty and love for things such as books have become most of his life, he does nothing more then look out for people, look after Katherine etc. Brad is no way able to physically talk to a girl - other then that of conversation about work - he has never been a ladies man and feel's he never will, he craves the time he can talk to a girl without the conversation being on the topic of work. Brad is that kind of guy no one hates - envy yes but not hate - he seems perfect to those around him and no way whatsoever craves the attention of large crowds, he would much rather blend into the crowds then stand out. He is just your normal average guy. :::::::: {HISTORY} Brad grew up fast in his childhood from a young age he has learned to fend for himself and although he had loving parents he felt he needed to do everything himself. Therefore he was quiet subborn as a child. A the age of eleven he attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry becoming a proud Ravenclaw and soon making friends. Although he was determind in what he did he still had a great love for books and learning making his quite a quiet member of his group of friends, to back up his shyness he was aways loyal and willing to help his friends in some way making him respected in his own light. Brad attended Hogwarts for all of eleven years and obtaining his OWL's and NEWT's by the end of it, making him and his family proud. When Brad turned fifteen his parents thought it best to split and as to this day he has lived with his mother - his father having dissapeared off the face of the earth after the divorce - and when he was ten his mother gave brith to his younger sister; Katherine (15). Brad and Katherine have a strong relationship and Brad tries to see his sister as much as possible while she is at Hogwarts herself - currently in her fifth year. When Brad turned twenty - Katherine; ten, their mother sadly died and having no further parents Brad took it into himself to look after his younger sister and bring her up. To this day Brad has not seen his father since he himself was ten and believe's his reason for leaving was because all this was overwelming for him as he was in fact a muggle. {CURRENTLY} Coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2068